Gas turbine engine secondary air flow circuits that effectively transfer secondary air flow across an engine core flowpath remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.